hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Adair
Tom Adair (June 15, 1913 (Newton, Kansas) – May 24, 1988 (Honolulu, Hawaii)) was an American writer and composer. He would usually team up with James Allardice, whom he first met while working for the The Ann Sothern Show for which he wrote the music while Allardice wrote for the show. They later collaborated on such television sitcoms as Hazel, My Three Sons, F Troop, Hogan's Heroes, and Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. until Allardice's death. Adair was educated at Los Angeles Junior College in Los Angeles. He then began writing for such radio programs as Duffy's Tavern as well as music for such performers as Bing Crosby, Dinah Shore and Tommy Dorsey. He also wrote special music for nightclubs and revues. Adair wrote the stage score for the Broadway play, Along Fifth Avenue. He wrote several hit songs with Matt Dennis, including "Let's Get Away From It All", "Everything Happens to Me", "Will You Still Be Mine?", "How Will I Love My Love?" and "Weep No More". Writer * Disneyland (1954) (TV Episode) (writer) * The Tennessee Ernie Ford Show (1956) (TV Series) (writer) * The Ann Sothern Show (1958) (TV Series) (writer) * My Three Sons (1960) (TV Series) (writer) * Hazel (1961) (TV Series) (writer) * The Hathaways (1961) (TV Series) (writer) * Fair Exchange (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * Ensign O'Toole (1962) (TV Series) (writer) * The Farmer's Daughter (1963) (TV Series) (writer) * Petticoat Junction (1963) (TV Series) (writer) * Glynis (1963) (TV Series) (writer) * Many Happy Returns (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * The Munsters (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * Harris Against the World (1964) (TV Series) (writer) * Hank (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * F Troop (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * O.K. Crackerby! (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (writer) * My Favorite Martian (1965) (3 TV Episodes) (writer) * Laredo (1967) (TV Episode) (writer) * The Mouseketeers at Walt Disney World (1977) (TV) * NBC Salutes the 25th Anniversary of the Wonderful World of Disney (1978) (TV) Composer * This Is Your Life (1952) (TV Series) * Disneyland (1954) (TV Series) * The Tennessee Ernie Ford Show (1956) (TV Series) * Julie (1956) (title song) * Disneyland: The Fourth Anniversary Show (1957) (TV) * The Ann Sothern Show (1958) (TV Series) * Hazel (1960) (TV Series) * Lolita (1962) (song: "There's No You") * The Mousketeers at Walt Disney World (1977) (TV) * Mago de Oz Cuento de Frank Baum (1985) (TV) (uncredited) * This Is Your Life (1987) (TV) Soundtrack * Julie (1956) ("Julie") * Third Man on the Mountain (1959) ("Good Night Valais") * Magnavox Presents Frank Sinatra (1973) (TV) (writer: "Violets For Your Furs") * Alice (1990) (writer: "Will You Still Be Mine") * Celebrity (1998) (writer: "Will You Still Be Mine") * Keeping the Faith (2000) (writer: "Let's Get Away from It All") * Melinda and Melinda (2004) (writer: "Will You Still Be Mine") Miscellaneous Crew * The Truth About Mother Goose (1957) (lyricist) * Paul Bunyan (1958) (lyricist) * NBC Salutes the 25th Anniversary of the Wonderful World of Disney (1978) (TV) (special lyrics) External links * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Tom Adair at the Internet Movie Database Adair, Tom Adair, Tom Adair, Tom Adair, Tom Adair, Tom